


A Dragoon's Priority

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Fucked senseless, M/M, big fucking dragon cock, cute frilly dresses, so short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: In which Kain likes seeing Cecil dress up for him





	A Dragoon's Priority

“Ah.. Kain do you think this is truly necessary? It's a bit... ah.. revealing, don't you think?” The light haired prince pulled on the frilly collar and was pushed back onto the bed underneath of him. “Nonsense, you look absolutely wonderful my little Cecil~” The words flowed off of Kain's tongue and then that tongue was on his neck then. Cecil's breath hitched and grasped at Kain's arms. He could feel all the muscles in them. 

Kain looked down on his beautiful partner, Cecil was in front of him, hickies covered his neck in a mesmerizing pattern. The collar with a little heart pendant with the word 'kitten' written on it. His eyes went further to the lacy dress that made his chest more prominent and a corset that hugged him and made it so his hips were more defined. His poofed out skirt revealed the straining panties he wore underneath that looked oh-so cute on him. 

“Cecil... I can't control myself around you when you wear this..” Cecil chuckled, “Oh you love it. Especially the thigh highs..” Kain gulped and felt along Cecil's legs, his hands rough on the silk texture, as he propped Cecil's legs up onto his shoulders, he parted his panties and lined his cock up to his entrance and gently pushed in, “Little prince~ you feel so tight~” Cecil grunted and relaxed around Kain's dragon cock, he felt himself getting fuller and he looked down to see his lower belly slightly bulging. “My loves cock.. so big..” 

And that's when Kain started ramming into Cecil, he knew that Cecil liked to be fucked this way. His dirty little prince rammed until he was breathless and has came so much he couldn't form coherent sentences. When Kain looked down, Cecil had cum filled in his panties and his hole. Kain didn't realize he came in Cecil but he pulled out and held Cecil close to him. “How was that love? That outfit sure looks well on you.” Cecil just looked up to Kain and mumbled and slowly fell asleep in his arms. Kain chuckled and held him as he slept, “Love you too babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, tell your friends


End file.
